<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quarantine Trysts by TheOriginalSinner888</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888754">Quarantine Trysts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888'>TheOriginalSinner888</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Original Sins [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Animated GIFs, Boredom, Consensual Sex, Couch Sex, Dildos, Doggy Style, Double sided dildo, Embedded Images, F/F, F/M, First Time With A Girl, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Panties, Quarantine, Sex Toys, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Vibrators, Voyeurism, nsfw gifs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:06:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Guys aren’t the only ones who get pent up, Nate,” she said, fingers circling her clit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Original Sins [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1289966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>474</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pent Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Figured I could put a dirty spin on the quarantine situation.  Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy out there!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stay-at-home order had been put in place while his girlfriend was visiting her family in San Jose.  His mom and stepdad were stuck overseas in the Mediterranean and couldn’t get on a flight back home.  His dad lived in Wyoming.  So, Nate was stuck at home, frustrated as fuck, with no one for company other than his computer and his stepsister, Adrian.</p><p>He was going to die of boredom before he died of any virus.  The only time he saw the sun was when he stood aimlessly in his backyard since Adrian took it upon herself to do all of the grocery shopping every couple of weeks.  He went on zoom chats with his girlfriend and college friends and parents every once in a while.  But between that, he was alone.  It was just video games, junk food, porn, and jacking off nearly every random erection he got.</p><p>But it was like a pressurized pipe.  Masturbating only gave him so much relief.  He missed his girlfriend.  Moreover, he missed his girlfriend’s tight pussy.</p><p>He missed having something hot and tight wrapped around his cock.  His hand wasn’t measuring up anymore.  It got to the point where he started researching fleshlights and warming gel.  Anything other than the feeling of his own skin on his cock would get him to burst by now.</p><p>One night, during his routine jack-off while watching lesbian porn, he noticed the moans seemed louder in his headphones.  Then he realized not all the moans he was hearing were from his headphones.  When he pulled them off, his computer was basically muted but he still heard sensual feminine moaning.  He tucked himself away and stood before he thought better of it.  He followed the noises to his stepsister’s room where the door was mistakenly left ajar.</p><p>He could peak in the crack and see something that explain exactly where those sounds were coming from and why.</p><p>He saw her breasts first.  Her hand gliding over her nipple in wide circles while she writhed in the center of her bed.  Then he saw her hand in her panties, teasing herself.  Her pussy.</p><p> </p><p>It was the first time he thought of his stepsister as a woman with breasts and a pussy.  But now he couldn’t stop thinking about it and he definitely couldn’t look away.  Not now.</p><p>He had no idea how long he’d been watching her play with her pussy until he noticed she’d stop playing with her nipples.  Her hand moved to pull the crotch of her panties aside and the free hand was pressing a already buzzing vibrator to her clit.  She immediately moaned louder, holding the toy steady while she writhed against it with her clit.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Spurred on, Nate took out his cock from his boxers and started stroking it again.  It wasn’t exactly what he was practically gasping for – but it was something new.  Live Porn, right at home.</p><p>He wondered how long she’d been playing with herself, but mere minutes after bringing the toy into the mix, Adrian was cumming with a choked cry and sigh.  And to his own shock, Nate felt himself closing in on his orgasm.  He kept his hand pumping his length and rushed back to his room, spilling his load onto a towel he left on his floor.</p><p>He only knew two things after that – ‘encounter’.  One – that was the best jack-off session he’d had in six weeks.  And two – Adrian could never know.</p><p>He couldn’t meet her eyes the next day.  Or the next, or the next.  Luckily, she kept to herself since her college classes mostly moved online.  He busied himself when he got The Last of Us Part II delivered by playing through the whole game.  But even that couldn’t keep his thoughts away from that night for too long.</p><p>A full two weeks after the ‘encounter’ while he was watching TV in the living room, Adrian marched in with her hands on her hips and blocked his view.</p><p>“Okay – I know you were watching me two weeks ago,” she said firmly.  He could tell by her tone that there was no way he could even attempt to deny it.  She knew.</p><p>He gaped at her.  “Wha—how?”</p><p>“You left so fast, you pushed the door open more,” she said.  “I saw you go back to your own room with your cock in your hand.”</p><p>His jaw dropped.  “Wha—why—why didn’t you say anything?”</p><p>“Because <em>you</em> didn’t!” she rebutted, gesturing to him wildly.  “What I want to know – is why you were watching me?  You’ve never looked at me like that before.”</p><p>Just talking about it made Nate’s cock start to rise in his pants.  His face was bright red and he could feel himself stammering before he even spat out an answer for her.  “Well—I was just frozen in shock.  At first.  Then, well, you know—it’s been a long time.  Tatiana’s in San Jose and I haven’t left the house in months.  A guy can get really… pent up, you know?”</p><p>“Well, that wasn’t cool of you to spy on me,” she said sternly.</p><p>“I know—I’m sorry,” he said.  “I was really embarrassed by the whole thing.”</p><p>“I could tell,” she said.  “Which is why I decided to let it slide.”</p><p>“You did?” he asked, puzzled.  “Then why are you asking me about it now…?”</p><p>“I was curious,” she said with a shrug.  Then she surprised him even more as she slipped her cotton shorts down, revealing her dark panties.  “I also figured now is as good as time as any for a special encore.”</p><p>“What the hell are you doing?” he shouted as she slipped her hands into her panties and started playing with her pussy.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys aren’t the only ones who get pent up, Nate,” she said, fingers circling her clit.  “We’re not blood related, we’re stuck here with each other for the foreseeable future, we might as well take advantage where we can.  You have what I need – and I have what you need.  And no one else has to know.”  She trailed off to let out a delicious little mewl as her fingers pressed into her sex.  “So, what, Nate?  Do you want this pussy or not?”</p><p>Nate let out a growl as his cock jumped up to pop a tent in his pants.  He was naked in seconds and pushing her into the couch.  He little bubble butt was popped out and he couldn’t resist getting a handful before he got on with things.</p><p>“This isn’t gonna be slow and steady, Adrian,” he warned her.</p><p>“I came prepared,” she said sensually.  He caught onto her double meaning.</p><p>Eager to feel a pussy for the first time in two months, he pushed the crotch of her panties aside and poked the head of his cock at her labia, searching for her hole.  As soon as he found it, he was sliding into her with an egregious groan of pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit!” he cursed.  It had been so long since he felt a wet snatch around his dick, and he couldn’t wait for her to adjust to him.  He just had to fuck her.</p><p>“Fuck me, Nate!” Adrian demanded, and he let loose on her.  He pounded her pussy, gripping her hips with his hands.  His movements shoved her face into the couch cushions.  He rocked her body back and forth.  He got lost in the feeling of her throbbing heat re-enveloping his cock every time he hammered into her.</p><p>“Ah, fuck, you feel so good on my cock,” he rasped behind her.  Her moans and whimpers were mostly muffled by the couch.  “Been forever—fucking hell.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Better come soon, ‘cause I’m about to blow,” he warned her, pummeling her pussy faster.  He couldn’t stop himself.  It had been so long with just his hand.  He knew a warm cunt would get him to unload quickly.  Even if he was partly embarrassed – he didn’t care enough not to get just get his rocks off instead of trying to hold off.</p><p>Adrian titled her head to the side so her mouth was uncovered, and her moans were heard at full volume.  He caught a peak of her hand trailing down her body and playing with her clit.  “Oh—keep going, keep going, I’m gonna cum!”</p><p>He could hold off just long enough for her to get hers.  It was the least he could do.</p><p>“Oh my – GOD!” she wailed.  And he felt her pussy get tighter and pulsed around his cock as he continued to fuck her through her orgasm.</p><p>“Shit—I’m gonna cum!” he yelped, yanking out his cock and fisting it until white ropes of cum was spraying onto the globes of her ass and back.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He was panting heavily, falling onto the couch next to her prone body.  She panted into the couch for a moment and caught her breath.  He was gearing up to say something to ease the after-fucking awkwardness.  But she beat him to it.</p><p>“Well, I obviously gotta take a shower now,” she said.  She stood unsteadily on her feet and gave him a wink.  “Thanks for the help.  I’m making oven-ready lasagna for dinner tonight so don’t make anything.  See ya!”</p><p>“Um… yeah, see you,” he replied dubiously as she disappeared around the corner.  “…wow.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fucking Pillow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Quarantine’s getting to you, huh?”</p>
<p>I huffed through my nose.  “You could say that.”</p>
<p>“Want some help with that?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started with a fucking pillow.  Literally a fucking pillow.</p>
<p>The stay-at-home order went into effect quickly in the LA area and me and my roommate, Carly, were stuck in our tiny two room apartments trying to stay out of each other’s way for the most part.  She did the cleaning; I did the shopping.  We fended for ourselves when it came to cooking.  She was mostly holed up in her room on zoom conference calls and I lazed around the living room wondering what I was going to do about rent now that I couldn’t work.</p>
<p>In the meantime, I was just very sexually frustrated.  I was single but enjoying it if you know what I mean.  Not a week went by when I didn’t party and get my rocks off at least once.  But now all the parties were cancelled, and my rocks were getting dusty on the shelf.</p>
<p>I hadn’t had the need for toys until now.  I finally broke down and decided to invest in one to take care of my frustrations.  I finally found a good looking reasonably priced one and ordered it.  But with all the delayed shipping, it would still be at least a week and a half until it arrived.  And I didn’t want to get arthritis in my fingers while I waited.</p>
<p>So, I reverted to my High School methods and grabbed my sturdiest pillow one night.  It took some teasing and some porn watching to get me going enough but soon I was naked and riding that pillow like the bucking bronco of a man I’d last ridden before all this shit started.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>But even if old reliable got me going, it didn’t do the trick.  Not anymore.  It had been a while since High School, and I had changed.  Not even the two – large – glasses of wine in my system helped.  Eventually I got too frustrated and just gave up.  I tossed the pillow away and started pulling my panties back on.</p>
<p>Then the door opened.  And Carly was there in her threadbare tank top and boy shorts.  Eyes wide.  “Whoops.  Thought I heard sounds of pain.  Should’ve known.”</p>
<p>I yanked my blanket over my still bare chest and laughed nervously.  “Sorry, I didn’t realize I was that loud.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” she said easily.  Then I noticed her tongue slide over her teeth.  “Quarantine’s getting to you, huh?”</p>
<p>I huffed through my nose.  “You could say that.”</p>
<p>“Want some help with that?”</p>
<p>I had to do a double take at her question.  “What!?”</p>
<p>She wiggled her eyebrows with a smirk.  “I’ve been home and awake more than a few times when you brought home your flavor of the week.  So, unfortunately, I know what you sound like when you finish.  So… I know you haven’t…  I’m the only one around…  Offer’s there.”</p>
<p>My first thought was that I’d never been interested in girls.  But I was so frustrated that I don’t think my body would even recognize the difference.  I bit my lip in thought before finally caving.  “Get in here.”</p>
<p>She did and revealed something she’d been holding behind her back.  A couple somethings.  I didn’t get a good look at them before she put them aside and pulled my blanket off of me.  She crouched like a lion and lied beside me.  Half on top of me.  She quickly stripped off her tank top and I eyed her breasts.  They were larger than mine, more ample.  I didn’t have time to be insecure because her hand slipped into my panties and started teasing my still throbbing folds.</p>
<p>“Oh!” I gasped.  She knew exactly where to go.  Her fingers circled around my clit and then slid between my lips and teased my hole.  But she didn’t enter me.  I writhed my hips against her hand, wanting more.  She was better than my pillow.  I eventually wanted more contact and slid my hands down to push my panties off.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She chuckled and then I felt her hot breath on my ear.  “Like that, Mel?”</p>
<p>I huffed again.  “Obviously.  I thought you were here to help me finish?”</p>
<p>“The ride is most of the fun,” she teased me.  Her soft lips pressed hot wet kisses against my throat.  “Be patient now.”</p>
<p>I opened my mouth to reply but only gibberish fell out as she pressed her middle finger inside me and curled it against my g-spot expertly.  “Ngh, ah shit…”</p>
<p>“That’s what I like to hear,” she mouthed against my clavicle.  “Sing for me…”</p>
<p>I understood what she meant as she continued to finger my pussy and I couldn’t contain my sounds.  Her fingers were thin but hit the spot.</p>
<p>And when she suddenly pulled them out, I couldn’t help but whine.  “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Hold your horses and enjoy the ride,” she said, reaching for one of the ‘somethings’ I hadn’t seen yet.  It was long and thin, but not as thin as her fingers.  It just looked like a thin cock.  And I instantly knew what it was.  My suspicion was further proven when she twisted the bottom and it started to vibrate.</p>
<p>She pressed it at my clit first and I nearly lurched back at the intense zing of pleasure.  “Whoa!”</p>
<p>She chuckled deeply before deftly sliding the toy into my pussy.</p>
<p>“Ngh, oh god yes,” I sighed.  “Keep going…”</p>
<p>She glided it in and out of me.  With practiced ease.  And then her mouth was kissing my chest, my stomach, my mound.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>It was long until her lips were wrapped around my clit and that vibrating toy was aimed for my g-spot like a torpedo.  She played my pussy mercilessly until I was wailing into my disappointing pillow.  My pussy grabbed the toy as she turned the vibrating off but continued to move it inside me.  My clit throbbed as she sucked it hard one more time before releasing it.</p>
<p>As I came down, she gently pulled the toy out of me and put it away somewhere I didn’t see.  She lied beside me and giggled.  “Think you got another one in you?  Turabout’s fair play and all that.  I haven’t gotten mine.”</p>
<p>I side-eyed her, still breathing quick.  “I – wouldn’t even know where to start.  As you can tell by my usual flavor of the weeks.”</p>
<p>“That’s why toys come in so handy,” she said with a cheeky grin and revealed something else to my eyes.  It looked just like a dildo.  It was transparent, smooth, veiny.  But long… longer than any dildo or real penis I’d ever seen.  That couldn’t possibly fit inside either of us.</p>
<p>“I don’t fancy getting my intestines shredded, thanks,” I told her. </p>
<p>She laughed boisterously.  “So cute, but no.  This isn’t meant for just you or just me.  It’s meant for you <em>and</em> me.”</p>
<p>My eyebrows rose up and melted with my hair.  Was she serious?</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes playfully and hopped up onto her knees.  “I’ll show you how we get it done.”</p>
<p>I was going to ask what she thought she was doing.  But she moved so easily and was sliding half of the toy inside of me before I could think of refusing.  It felt a little cold, so that was a shock to my hot and wet pussy.  But after a few twists and thrusts by Carly, I couldn’t notice a temperature difference at all. </p>
<p>I was momentarily embarrassed by the other half of the toy stick out of me like a handle.  But Carly quickly stripped off her panties and lied back on her back so she could thrust her own pussy onto the toy while it was still lodged inside of me.  I watched her fingers tease her clit while the toy disappeared inside of her.  Then the outside of her pussy was flush against mine.</p>
<p>There was a bit of awkwardness getting into position, spreading out legs out wide so we could both get the whole toy.  She didn’t say anything as she started to lift herself off and on her half of the toy.  And I just watched.  For a while, I just watched.  It was like I was the one fucking her.</p>
<p>I kind of liked it.  The sight, the feeling, her.  It was fun.</p>
<p>She slowed her movements and gave me a look.  “Come on, get yours too.  Move with me, you’ll get it.”</p>
<p>I had to hold myself up on my elbows like her and dig my heels into my mattress but soon we were both able to thrust in unison.  Once our rhythm was established, we picked up our speed too and fucked the toy that joined us.  Our pussies smacked against each other as we did.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Oh shit!” she cursed.  “You like that?”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, fuck,” I cursed.  And I did.  I liked it a lot.  Feeling her heat at the same time as I was penetrated so deliciously deeply.  The toy hit so many spots inside of me, the ridged rubbing my inner walls.  And then my hot pussy smacked against hers.  It felt outrageously good.  I reached down and rapidly played with my clit.  She copied me and soon we were both careening over the edge, one right after the other, with cries to the sky.</p>
<p>I was almost boneless, so she was the one to pull herself off the toy and then the toy out of me.  But just as the head was at my entrance, she trusted the toy back in.  Sensitive, but still pulsing, my pussy clenched in surprise and my gut clenched with the sudden pleasure.</p>
<p>“Oh, ngh, what was that for?” I moaned.</p>
<p>“You got another one in you,” she said as if she decided it.  Toy still lodged in my pussy, she rolled me over onto my stomach and pulled me up onto my knees.</p>
<p>“What are you doing now?” I asked her but stayed rooted in place.  I wanted to see where this was going.</p>
<p>“Reach back and hold it still, would you?”</p>
<p>I craned my neck to see her on all fours facing away from me, trying to thrust back onto the toy.  So, I reached back and held onto it while she got her bearings and slid onto the toy. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“God, I love doggy,” she purred.  “Move, baby.”  She started rocking her hips and I had no choice but to obey.  We managed a rhythm soon and our asscheeks clapped together when they met.  I could hear her moaning loudly and it revved me on, making me move faster, clench on the toy with my cunt so I could force more of its length into her.  She repaid the favor more than a few times.</p>
<p>I was heading into over-sensitive territory and could tell my last orgasm of the night was on its way.  “Oh, I’m gonna cum.  Quick.”</p>
<p>“Keep going, I’ll cum with you,” I heard her say.</p>
<p>We moved together faster, faster.  Our sounds were louder, and I could feel a sheen of sweat on my skin.  I started panting as I felt my orgasm build in my tummy.  “Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m cumming!” I announced as my pussy started to clench on the toy.  A moment later, I heard her call out too.  And then we collapsed onto my bed on our sides.</p>
<p>We did nothing but catch our breath for a while.</p>
<p>“Well… you’re turning out to be a better roommate than I thought,” I said.</p>
<p>She burst into boisterous laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>